The Secret
by Fanchick111
Summary: Haru knows Akito's big secret...and he's readly to let the head know it! oneshot. my first fruba fanfic, no flames plz.


**A/N:: hey dudes!! This is my first fruba fanfic. I don't want any negative comments. if u please. **

**K, so I have been in this obsessive mood with fruba lately, so I acted on my thoughts:3 I was totally mad about everything that akito does to the family, so I wanted payback, BIGTIME (notice, leave it to THIS authoress to think of such a dramatic thing to happen to a FICTIONAL CHARACTER.) so I took action!!!!! I know I have totally lost it, but whatever.**

**Ya, they are a bit out of character, but I had WAY too much fun with this.**

**I have my second favorite char. Play the lead in this one:: HATSUHARU! XD I am so excited!!!**

**Plz RandR!! **

**Disclaimer: ok, here's a question…do these things EVER say they do own it??**

"well?" the usually calm Yuki prodded. "What happened?" "Yes, please tell us Haru-san." Kisa said sweetly.

The pair of them were inquiring about what had just happened when their cousin, Hatsuharu, had gone to see Akito just a few minutes ago.

"Come on, Haru!" Yuki asked, his voice just below a shout. "You can tell us, what happened?"

Yuki was especially confused and was asking the most questions, because he knew better than most that you just don't come out from seeing akito, with a bruise on your cheek, smiling.

As Haru's cousins asked away and wondered, Hatsuharu reviewed the afternoon's events.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was mad. No, he was infuriated.

Haru had just seen him yell at Hatori for absolutely nothing. All Hatori had said was, 'one moment please, Akito.' And the head had a fit!

He had already been in a black mood, because Momiji was being…well…Momiji and disrupted Kyo's and his fight.

So when he saw this little outbreak, Haru was fuming.

So, after akito left to his quarters, Haru followed. He felt the secret that he knew was going to be reviled.

Haru went to the door and opened it. He knew it wasn't polite to barge in, but his black mood said that he didn't care.

He stomped in. "akito!" he yelled. "I need word with you.!"

Akito looked at him, not turning to face the ox. "Oh?" the head questioned. "And what on earth do you have to speak about, Hatsuharu?"

"I…I…"Haru stammered. He hadn't really thought of what to say. Smooth, Haru. He thought.

"Yes?" akito said slowly, beginning to think he was just plain crazy, and was contemplating on whether or not to tell him so.

"Just…quit being so crappy to people!" Haru yelled. Where on earth did THAT come from?! Haru thought to himself again.

Akito stood and walked to him. "And you think I am, do you? What compelled you to say such a thing?" Akito said, not raising the tone of his cold voice.

"You conceded basterd!" Haru spat. "You know better than any!"

Akito raised his hand and slapped him across the face. Haru fell back slightly. It felt like ten bees had stung his face.

"Oh, Hatsuharu…" Akito cooed. "Now, your tongue is still as sharp as your temper, I see. It must be from all the bleach in your hair, eh, cousin?"

Haru stood his ground as his cheek burnt. He had always gotten grief for his hair. That was the one thing that made him so had he wanted to kill.

He ignored the comment that akito had so quickly drawn, and cooled down.

Now, Akito's secret will be reviled.

"Well, akito," he retorted. "At least I have hair."

Haru grabbed Akito's precious hair and pulled of a wig, showing Akito's very bald head.

At first, he looked mad. Then, he looked shocked and knelt down to assume fettle position.

Haru turned and left. He had won.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru left his thoughts. He looked up to see his cousin's eyes in wonder as the waited for his answer.

Should he tell them? He knew Yuki would laugh out loud, and it would make Kisa smile.

But, akito had been tortured enough for one day. Now, akito had a shame.

The black Haru would have told them the entire thing, in deep descriptions.

But, this white Haru didn't want to. He wasn't evil like Akito.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He got up and left the two.

"Nothing." he said. Yes, now akito had a shame.

Hatsuharu laughed to himself.

**Ya, that's it. Hope u like!! Plz r and r. **

**Over and out, fanchick :3**


End file.
